villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Edwidge Owens
Minister Edwidge Owens is the main villain of the 2016 movie The Purge: Election Year. He is portrayed by Kyle Secor. History Edwidge Owens is a member of the New Founding Fathers of America and their candidate for presidency. However, he is opposed by Senator Charlene Roan who is successfully campaigning against the annual Purge. Afraid that Roan will be powerful enough to beat Owens, the NFFA sends a mercenary team to capture her. Together with the rest of the NFFA, Owens spends the Purge Night at the cathedral "Our Lady of Sorrows" in Washington D.C. Unbeknownst to them, the rebel group of Dante Bishop (the homeless man Dwayne from the first Purge film) is planning to assassinate the NFFA members at the church. They are assisted by the senator's bodyguard Leo Barnes. When the captured senator is delivered to the church later that night she is forced to watch as Owens entertains the present NFFA members, maniacally ranting about that the NFFA is fulfilling the will of God. He then introduces the first victim of the evening, a drug addict. After Harmon James, a member of the NFFA, has violently stabbed the man to death, Owens introduces the captured Senator Roan to the gathered members. He claims that they need to stop Roan from poisoning their country and receives thundering applause. Owens then calls the Founding Fathers to the altar to murder Roan together. Once the men have stepped up, Owens invites the NFFA head Caleb Warren to lead them in their purging. However, when Warren steps up to the altar he is shot in the head by the invading forces of Dante. In the resulting chaos, many NFFA members are killed. Though Owens manages to escape the church the minister is caught by Dante's men while fleeing from the church. While heading towards Owens, Senator Roan attempts to persuade Dante to spare Owen's life as she wants to make her presidency to not be built upon murder and violence and to avoid Owen from being viewed as a "martyr" to the NFFA. Not listening, Dante locks himself up with Owens and aims his gun at Owen's head. Maniacally, Owens pleads Dante to purge. Realising how pathetic Owens really is, Dante spares him, not without telling Roan to 'better fucking win'. When they leave the church, they come across many captives the NFFA rounded up for purging. Furiously, Roan calls Owens a murderous pig and tells him that she will beat him on election day. Leo remarks that he is not as politically correct as Roan and kicks him in the private area. When they enter the parking lot, the group is attacked by Earl Danzinger, the mercenary who kidnapped the senator for the NFFA, and his men. 2 months later, Owens loses the election to Senator Roan and as a result, many NFFA supporters are seen violently protesting and rioting on the streets. Gallery PurgeAndPurify.png|Owens is aroused from the purge OwensBegsForDeath.png|Owens begs Dante to kill him Senator Edwidge Owens.jpg Senator Owens.jpg Category:Dark Priests Category:Fanatics Category:Cult Leaders Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Weaklings Category:Karma Houdini Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Delusional Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Charismatic villain Category:Male Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Sadists